


Vow

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, one-sided Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Yang promises to Blake on her wedding day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Kwentong Jollibee Valentine’s Series 2017: Vow and oof did I cry

The music began, everyone turned around to see the bride as the door opened. Yang took a breath and turned around to see Blake Belladonna, her best friend, first love, walk down the aisle in the most beautiful dress on. Yang’s breath was soon taken by Blake’s smile, seeing the woman she loved so happy made Yang think back on their adventures. 

From the first meeting at Beacon and becoming partners. To save the world from Salem and the grim at the Battle of Atlas. Yang lost her arm to Adam in order to protect Blake, something she never had regretted even after Blake ran. ‘I will never forget the first time I met you, the first time I saw you smile, the first time we danced.’ Yang thought as Blake kept walking with her father at her side. ‘I remember when we fought Adam together I thought ‘She’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with’ So to you I make this promise, that I will be the woman for you.’ 

Memories of Beacon, memories of being apart and memories after reuniting flashed before Yang as Blake got closer. ‘I’ll be patient with you at all times. I promise I will never change.’ Blake stood before her looking at Yang who had tears in her eyes. Yang smiled at Blake and thought, ‘I love you very much.’ Blake smiled and walked past Yang meeting Sun, the man who she was marrying. Yang’s thoughts continued ‘Even if we didn’t end up together.’ Yang saw Blake turn around and say “Thank you.” Yang slightly nodded. As the ceremony continued with Sun and Blake giving their “I do” Yang smiled fighting the tears that were slowly forming

‘I’ll always be your best friend’

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it :)


End file.
